Shakin' it Up on the Deck
by nhnoelle
Summary: What happens when the Shake it Up Chicago dance crew get a once in a lifetime deal to spend the summer on the S. S. Tipton?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever! If you're wondering, I have another account on Fiction Press if you wanna check out my only story on there. Anyway, this is a Shake it Up! and Suite Life on Deck/The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Pairs are: CeCe Jones and Zack, Rocky Blue and MYSTERY GUY AKA RANDOM CHARACTER I ADD...HEHE, Ty Blue and Tinka H. (Still cannot spell her last name…) , Dina and Dauce, and Maddie and Logan. There are a hell a lot of characters, but we are probably gonna focus on one couple per chapter. Peace!**

CeCe Jones's POV

"What did you just say!" I say stunned.

"I said, 'Gary just texted me and said he's sending the Shake it Up Chicago cast to a totally five star cruise!" Rocky screams, as we both jump up and down excitedly.

"When are we leaving?" I ask, out of breath.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, CeCe. Tomorrow."

"Oh my God! Tomorrow!"

"Uhhh," Rocky sighs, "what will I do with you, CeCe?" She says, shaking her head.

"Well, first off, you can help me pack for tomorrow!"

"Where are we going?" Flynn says, walking in eating a Sponge Cake. I swear. Him and Dauce are addicted!

"We are going. You stay!" Rocky explains in a "sweet" voice.

Flynn doesn't wait for me to say anything. "Mom! Rocky and CeCe are going somewhere and they're not telling me!"

 **A/N: Ookay. Not my best piece of work, but I'll get there. I made this chapter super short cuz I'm not sure if anybody would want to read it. If you kinda like the plot right now, review or PM me about adding new, longer chapters. I swear, I usually write the longest chapters ever, but again, PM me or review! Constructive criticism is welcome as well as ideas for the next chapters! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky Blue's POV

I glance at my watch. Ten more minutes till we reach the dock where we will board the S. S. Tipton.

"When are we gonna be there?" CeCe asks for the 76th time. And yes I was so bored that I counted.

So far, I've beaten Stacktopus ten times, that I've gotten so bored of it.

"About seven minutes, sweetie." Mrs. Jones replies patiently, keeping her eyes on the road.

Ty, Dauce, and Flynn are snoring in the third section of the bus/van. Mom eventually agreed that Flynn could stay to say bye until we board. With past Shake it Up Chicago tours, Mrs. Jones has learned to keep Flynn in her sight. I can just say that it was the worst tour of my whole courier. But this is not a tour. It is a _vacation._ And I am pretty sure CeCe would not be very happy if he came along.

Finally, we found a parking lot and all shuffled out the door. I grabbed my pink roller bag and bright blue Nike duffel bag.

"C'mon CeCe!" I say, "there's a special line for us. Apparently we're dance stars!" I squeal.

CeCe and I both run to the line with Ty and Dauce behind us. Tinka and Dina are already in front of the line. Well actually, they are the only ones in line. I guess the other dancers came earlier.

"What are your names?" An older woman, about in her late twenties asks CeCe and I.

"I'm CeCe Jones, and this is Rocky Blue." CeCe says.

"Ahh. I see you on the list. Your room is #333, next to Bailey and London! I'm sure you'll have a great time touring are Summer Teens Program! My name is Emma Tutweiler, but you can call me Ms. Tutweiler."

Huh. Tutweiler. That's an unfortunate last name.

"Can I call you Miss Emma?" CeCe asks, reading my mind.

"Sure. Here's a binder of our Seven Seas High schedule if you want to visit for some extra school!"

I feel like Emma and I might get along well.

POV Zack Martin

"Cool! So I get to room with one of the teens that are coming on board?" I clarify.

"No, Zack. You get to room with one of the BOYS coming on board!" Mr. Moseby shouts.

"Okay, okay! I get it." I say waving both of my hands in the air.

"You will have to clean up this room too!" He jabbers on.

POV CeCe Jones

"Here it is!" I exclaim, pointing to a dorm room door with the numbers _334_ engraved on it.

"Are you sure it wasn't _333_?" Rocky said.

"Trust me, Rocky." I say exasperatingly.

"Uh, trust you? You are the one who lost her memory and got a concussion after walking on those five inch stilettos! And may I mention, dance boot camp?" She scoffs.

"That was when we were thirteen, and may I say, those shoes were speaking to me!" I defend myself.

"Ugh, fine. If you are sure." Rocky sighs, "but If you're wrong, it's on you."

I open the door to find a blond girl making out with some guy. Rocky runs, but I just stare, not moving. Finally, they stop to take a breath and the girl notices me.

"Uh, excuse me? Do you have any manners? Get out of here!" She shoos me out of the room.

"So, looks like I was right!" Rocky says, leaning on the doorpost of _333_.

"Fine. I was wrong. Again." I sigh, making my way into the room.

Oh. My. Gosh.

This room is a, miracle. One designer clothes, shoes, accessories, and more were crowding the room. Two beds were on the corner of the room, and a door to the bathroom, probably. The walls are covered with Shake it Up posters with Gary and us on them. Some were with Tinka, and some had Ty and Gunther on them. Amazeballs!

"Isn't this awesome?" Rocky squeals.

"Yes!" I say, still stunned.

"Uh, what are you doing in my closet?" A voice asks.


End file.
